Assuring the identity of an individual is critical to the safety and success of many endeavors, including military and medical activities. And yet a U.S. Government Accounting Office report found poor access controls protecting sensitive information and operations, making them vulnerable to attack from all over the world with only minimal computer and telecommunications expertise. There is also an increasing need and desire to utilize complex and sensitive systems in situations which were previously not needed or desirable for those situations. Given the need to improve access control and the need to use systems in new situations, a portable biometric assurance system is needed.